


Tilt

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Season 4 Ambulance scene inspired by Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee and a certain scene in The Good Place's episode Janet(s).





	Tilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OccasionallyCreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/gifts).



Molly sighed in relief as the doors slammed shut and the ambulance started to rumble. Keeping information from John was one of those things she really, truly hated, but in this case (like all cases), it was really hard to say no to Sherlock.

Sherlock. Who was currently sitting on the stretcher, mumbling to himself. Molly didn’t even need to take his vitals to know what was going on. He was higher than the International Space Station, edging his body closer to oblivion.

He told her the plan – it was admittedly a daft plan in her head, but given how set on it he was, she would rather be there to monitor him and make sure he didn’t go over the edge, but instead, skirt along it like he often did. 

“Mary, Mary quite contrary how does this plan doth go?” she heard him muttering to himself. “With heroin and oblivion, to Hell Sherlock will go.”

“You all right?” she moved to put a blood pressure cuff around his arm in a charade of checking him. 

“No,” he snapped, rocking still. “I feel fuzzy. The drugs aren’t good. They’re bringing a fog when I need to be sharp. I don’t like this right now. I can’t do this right now. I have to take care of –” his voice faltered.

“You can do this,” she said softly, checking the numbers – they were high, but that didn’t surprise her given the stress he had put himself under. “You know you can do this. I’m just your safety net.”

“Safety nets fail,” he said, glancing up at her with bleary bloodshot eyes. “I don’t feel strong enough. My mind feels like it’s slipping – I’m –” he faded.

Molly gently cupped his chin and drew his head up to look at her. “No,” she said, interrupting his thoughts. “You can do this.”

Before he could say more, she continued. “You are Sherlock Holmes, the most brilliant detective in the world. You are loyal, even though you would rather stab yourself in the hand with a fork than admit that. You don’t like stupid people – stupid criminals with dull motivations especially. You love watching Jeremy Kyle because you find it relaxing to watch stupid people make huge errors.”

She could feel him relaxing as she talked, so she continued. “You’re doing this for John and Rosie and Mary because you love them. They’re more family to you than your family sometimes.”

“But what if I fail,” he began. “What if it all falls apart? Then I lose –” Sherlock choked up. “I’m not as sharp – I’m not –”

“You can do this,” she cut him off, “I believe in you because,” she stammered, “Because –”

“Because why?”

Molly did the one only thing she could think of because the words stuck in her throat. Grabbing him by the lapels of his coat she pulled him to her, covering his mouth with hers. He tasted terrible – stale cigarettes, unbrushed teeth, some weird food that she couldn’t identify – but she tried to infuse everything she couldn’t say to him into her kiss. 

Sensing the ambulance slowing, Molly pulled away. Studying him he seemed more centered, less manic than before. 

“Did you really mean –” he began, but before Molly could answer, the ambulance shuddered to a halt, jolting them both back to reality. 

“Right,” she said. “Time to get to work.”

He nodded. “Right.” 


End file.
